The Ranger, Calenglin IV
by JessicaDupont
Summary: Elladir a.k.a Calenglin is in Mirkwood. But what happens when he has to return home? DISCONTINUED! REWRITTEN AS "FOREVER AND BEYOND"
1. Sadness in the Forest

_The Ranger, Calenglîn IV  
Chapter One: Sadness in the Forest  
_

* * *

Elladír stared at the letter in despair. '_Why?_' that was all he could think. 

It was a week after Elladír and Legolas' snowball fight.  
The Noldor prince had finally gotten his letter to Galadriel sent, but had an hour ago gotten one of his own.

He was supposed to return to Lothlórien. On Celeborn's orders.  
Elladír put his head on his crossed arms that lay on the desk. '_Damn him!_'

* * *

Legolas knocked on the door to Elladír's guest apartment.  
When nobody answered he opened the door a bit to check if Elladír had fallen asleep on his desk again. That had happened a couple of times.

When he didn't see anyone he stepped into the rooms and closed the doors behind himself.  
He looked through every room until he came to the bedroom.

"Elladír, _Vuin_, what is it?" Legolas looked down on the noldor prince who lay on the bed.  
The half-elf in question did not rise from the bed, or answer.  
He only raised a hand which still clutched the letter.

Legolas reached forward and took the letter. Witch a frown he read through the contents.  
When he was done he threw the letter on the floor and flung himself on the bed beside Elladír.

"_Melethron_! Must you leave? Can't you stay with us? With me?" Pleaded Legolas with the dark haired prince. Elladír closed his eyes, trapping the tears inside.

"Legolas, _Saes_! Do not plead for something that we can't have. You know I can't dismiss _at'ada_'s orders." He said thickly.  
The blonde only burrowed his face (and tears) in Elladír's chest. Elladír closed his arms around the blonde.

This was going to hell _too_ _fast_…

_**TBC**_

* * *

_Vuin_ - Beloved  
_Melethron_ - Lover/Love  
_Saes_ - Please  
_At'ada_ - Grandfather

* * *

a link on my side goes to a forum I have made where you can ask questions about things you have wondered about in the other parts of this serie.

-------------------------  
YAY! Part four!

Reviewers chapter 11 part III:  
  
Touch of the Wind  
Yana5  
FrozenDream  
Yami no Hikari-Chan  
JuMiKu  
SwiftShadow  
TanyaPotter  
The Insane Blue Rubber Ducky (_It's from the Anastasia movie. It's name is "Once Upon a December"_)  
Dnic5  
Grimmer (_Finland? Then we are neighbours!_)  
The Dark Flame  
MagicallyInclined  
horntail07  
Twin Tails Speed  
sophie


	2. Partings

_The Ranger, Calenglîn IV  
Chapter Two:_ _Partings_

* * *

Celeborn stood on the balcony in his and Galadriel's talan.  
His eyes swept over the treetops and he heard the song of the birds and the soft conversations  
of the elves below.  
But even thought he saw and heard all of this, his mind were still with the prisoner. Well, not  
prisoner, but the man was still in arrest in one of the unused telain.

The mortal had been found just inside the western boarders of Lothlórien. He had been  
unconscious when the boarder patrol had found him. His golden brown hair had lain across  
his face and he had laid facedown on the ground beside the Nimrodel River.  
The patrol had taken him with them back to Caras Galadhon to take him before the Lord and Lady.

When the mortal had awoken, they found out that he knew Elladír.

No, _Harry_…

* * *

"Just so the three of you know, I have nothing _whatsoever_ to do with this!"  
_Giggle _"We know! We know!"

"I mean it! She will not like this!"  
"We _know_, Va', we _know_!"

Varda put her face in her hands. Couldn't someone stop them?!  
Yavanna, Vairë and Vána giggled again at Varda's despair. The three Valier suddenly stopped  
when a voice spoke.  
"Doesn't the four of you have anything better to do in your spare time?"

The four of them spun around and came face-to-face with Galadriel. "'Tári!" Vairë said shocked.  
"We, eh, we…" she stammered.  
Varda threw her hands into the air, "These three idiots was bored and decided that it would be  
a fun idea to put red dye into Arwen's hair soap." She said with a long suffering tone.

Galadriel raised one eyebrow **(a/n: family secret or what?)** at Varda.  
"One would think that they would listen to their queen, wouldn't one?"

Varda sighed "One would, wouldn't one?"

**

* * *

Mirkwood**

The next morning was a dark one. Nobody spoke much as they watched the dark haired Noldor prince pack his bags onto the saddle of his horse.  
Legolas stood beside him and handed his bags to him.

A heavy silence fell when it was time for Elladír to depart.  
Neither Thranduil, Legolas nor Elladír had anything to say to make the parting easier.  
In the end Thranduil just clasped Elladír's shoulder, and with a silent nod he turned on his heel and walked back into the palace.

Elladír and Legolas stared at each other in all of five seconds before they threw their arms around each other. Elladír took a deep breath, "I will not lie and say that we will see each other soon, for we don't know if that will be true" he said.

Legolas drew back and smiled at him, "I know. I just wish that we didn't have to part like this".  
Elladír looked at him uncertainly, "Like what?"

Legolas grinned, "Like two lovesick fools, Harold, like two lovesick fools".

**_TBC

* * *

_**

Chapter Two.  
Is it allowed for gods to become so bored that they decide to dye someones hair?

A little random advise:

"Do Not Meddle In The Affairs Of Dragons Because, To them, You Are Crounchy And Taste Good With Ketchup"

* * *

Question: Are you guys/girls sure that I'm not making them too sappy?

**My Reviewers:**

Twin Tails Speed  
JuMiKu  
Nim Tol  
ocelot12  
TanyaPotter  
horntail07  
MagicallyInclined


	3. Race

_The Ranger, Calenglîn IV  
Chapter Three: Race  
_

* * *

As they rode on, Snowflame seemed to pick up her master's mood, and for once she didn't try to catch him off guard as she would otherwise.  
Elladír was thankful of this, as he wasn't in the mood for games.  
All he could concentrate on was the slowly building rage against Celeborn that grew inside his chest. 

How dared he call Elladír away from his soul mate's side? Didn't he want Elladír to be happy? Or was it just that he had something against Legolas or Thranduil?  
'_When I am back in Lórien_' Elladír thought, '_then he shall get a tongue-lashing that he never shall forget!_'

Suddenly Elladír was ripped out of his musings when Snowflame reared up and he almost was thrown off. When he looked up he understood why. '_Oh shit!_'

In front of them game a group of ten orcs, all with raised swords. Snowflame started to panic and turned back towards the way they came from. Elladír however, turned her around with a firm hand towards the river.  
If his memory didn't fail him, then a bridge would be there.

Elladír encouraged Snowflame into galloping and the river came closer and closer.  
The Orcs continued to chase them, thinking that they would be easy pray if the elf and horse were trapped between them and the river.

Elladír narrowed his eyes and soon the bridge came into sight. With a gentle nudge he got Snowflame to run faster, and soon they were flying over the bridge.  
Elladír turned Snowflame sharply to the left and they continued to race along the river, all with the orcs chasing them.

Night was falling quickly now. And with it, the orcs became faster.  
Elladír felt Snowflame tiring, and for one of the few times since he arrived in Arda, Elladír let his magic come out and give new strength to the horse.  
Snowflame's ears flickered upwards and her hooves thundered on with new power.

With the help of his magic, Elladír and Snowflame quickly arrived at the _Sîr Ninglor_ river.  
Without hesitating, Snowflame threw herself into it and swam as fast as she could to the other side, with her rider holding on as hard he could.

When Elladír looked over his shoulder he saw that the orcs had not entered the river, and it didn't look like they were going to do it anytime soon.  
When his horse climbed up at the opposite side of the river, he tried to slow her down.

When she didn't react to his words he tried to reach her mentally. _Snowflame, you can stop now, they aren't following us anymore!_ The horse only snorted as she ran on, **_I promised the elf boy that I would keep you safe and I'm not one to go back on my word!_** She 'said' to him.

* * *

With the help of Elladír's magic, He and Snowflame were within sight of Lothlórien's border the next night. They were both drained, Elladír's magic and Snowflame's strength.  
Snowflame was walking even slower than a snail and Elladír lay on her back like a sack of potatoes.  
They weren't within the borders until the sun stood high in the sky. It was then Snowflame collapsed and Elladír slid off her back and onto the hard ground. 

He didn't react when Haldir's face appeared above him.  
"My Prince? Elladír?" He asked worried. Elladír only closed his eyes in exhaustion.  
He couldn't move even if his life were at cost.  
When Elladír didn't react, Haldir picked him up in his arms and turned to the border patrol.

"We return to Caras Galadhon!"

**_TBC  
_**

**_

* * *

_**  
Yay, long chapter (for me at least). 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLADÌR! Today you are 1 year and 10 months old.  
My babybrother turned 9 yesterday, and today I'm 15 ½!

**My Reviewers!**

SwiftShadow  
JuMiKu  
horntail07 (_I don't take it as critic, I'm just thankful if people could point out misspellings to me so I can change it_)  
Yami no Hikari-Chan  
Twin Tails Speed  
FrozenDream  
Lady Idyllic (_I've never been in a relationship myself so I don't know what's too fast and what's not_)  
Arimiel  
The Dark Flame


	4. The Prisoner

**A/N: This chapter would have been posted the 14th if FF had not been so f----ed up.**  
_

* * *

_

_The Ranger, Calenglîn IV  
Chapter Four: The Prisoner  
_

* * *

When Elladír next woke up, he noticed at once where he was. '_Home, I'm Home_' he thought as he sat up in the queen-sized bed.  
Sun shone through the 'window' and you could hear the birds singing.  
Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, his foot hit something that had NOT been there when he had left. 

He stared.  
There, sitting innocently on the floor beside the bed was… his Hogwarts trunk. He just stared at the trunk, and he stared, and just for a change, he stared a little more. However, he was broken out of his shock when someone knocked on the door.

"Enter" he said, still confused about the trunk.

The door opened and a servant, who Elladír remember was named Angaráto, stepped into the room.  
"My Prince, The Lord and Lady have enquired about your presence in the Main Hall in an hour" he said after giving a small bow.

Elladír nodded thankfully at the _ellon_, "Thank you Angaráto, I shall not forget" he said while standing up and opening the wardrobe for clean clothes.

"Oh, I was also instructed to tell you to choose formal wear this day." Angaráto said as Elladír reached for a pair of simple leggings and a tunic.  
Elladír frowned, "Why? Did someone arrive while I was gone?" he asked.  
Angaráto nodded, "A stranger had mysteriously appeared within the boarders. He is to be put in trial today to speak to why he is here". Angaráto hesitated but then continued on, "I overheard a couple of the guards saying that he claims to know someone by the name of Harry Potter" he said with a small frown.

Elladír froze.  
The name echoed inside his head… _Harry Potter_…_Harry Potter_…

Faster than humanly possible, Elladír had located the formal clothes and put them on, brushed his hair and put it up in a ponytail.  
He looked at Angaráto with a serious face.

"Take me to him"

* * *

Angaráto led Elladír to a talan that lay to the south. This one was temporarily used as a prison cell at the moment.  
The guards below stood at attention when Elladír came closer, but suddenly blocked his path when he tried to climb the staircase that led up into the tree.  
"I'm sorry my prince, but we have got orders about not letting anyone beside the Lord and Lady in" the guard on duty said. 

Elladír scowled at the guard, "You will let me pass. I have a personal business with this stranger" he said as he pushed the guard aside. As he climbed the stairs, he heard the guard running away, probably to Galadriel and Celeborn to tell them that the prince had gone mad. Climbing the stairs, he was soon at the top. A guard stood there also.  
Elladír just gave the guard a _look_ when he tried to stop the prince. At once the guard abandoned the doorway and Elladír opened the door.

The 'Cell' didn't actually look like one. It had a normal bed, a desk, a chair and a bedside table. But nothing more.  
And, on the bed in the corner sat…

Elladír sucked in a breath, "Remus?"

And correctly, there sat Professor Remus J Lupin. With three large steps, Elladír was standing in front of Remus.  
He sank down onto his knees, "Whatever are you doing here Remus?" he asked softly, still not believing his eyes.

Remus stared at the man, no, _elf,_ in front of him.  
"How do you know my name?" he asked shocked. The elf's eyes glazed over with tears, "Do you not recognize me, Moony?" he asked quietly. Remus looked over the elf's face, it was familiar.  
But it wasn't until he reached the eyes as he knew who it was.

"Harry"

* * *

Celeborn looked at the scene he had walked into. His grandson sat on the floor in front of the prisoner with his head in said prisoners lap. The prisoner was speaking softly to Elladír and Celeborn could see the young elf's shoulders shaking.  
But if it was with tears or laughter he did not know. 

It was then he spoke, "Elladír"  
The young Noldor looked up at his grandfather. "At'ada"

"Who is he?"  
"Remus Lupin" _duh_  
"That I knew already" _impatiens_

"He is one of Adar and Naneth's best friends"  
"Oh?" _Shock_  
_Smirk_ "Yeah"

_soft slap at the head_ "Behave pup" _amusement_  
"Yes Moony"

**_TBC_**

* * *

A/N: This chapter is for **JuMiKu**. I'm Sorry, You know why girl _Hug_

FINALLY! Whew, 2 and a half pages. That's a lot for being me.  
Daddy were playing around with my computer, you know, upgrading a few things and such, so I did not get a chance to write anything for awhile. 

**REVIEWERS:**

Yami no Hikari-Chan  
SwiftShadow  
JuMiKu  
Twin Tails Speed  
Nim Tol  
FrozenDream  
TheOneThatIsAddictedToHPfics  
Olaf74


	5. Tours and Puppies

_The Ranger, Calenglîn IV  
Chapter Five: Tours and Puppies  
_

* * *

Remus sighed as he sank down into the large tub of hot water that was in the bathroom floor in his new apartment.  
Elladír sat on the tiled floor beside the tub, submerging his legs in the water.

"This is heaven" admitted Remus after a few minutes.  
Elladír chuckled, "Yeah, well, after the full moon and then later three days in the holding talan, I believe that I also would be pretty exhausted." He said. Remus just grinned at him.

"Just out of curiosity, where had you been? The guard said that we had to wait for the prince to arrive before they could start questioning me" Remus asked.

Elladír smiled softly, "I have been in Mirkwood, where I found my mate" he said with a light blush.

"Mate?" Remus asked suggestive, waggling his eyebrows.  
Elladír laughed, "Yea, my soul mate. Prince Legolas of Mirkwood".

Remus smiled, "Tell me about him".

Elladír closed his eyes, picturing the blonde in his mind.  
"He is, well… He is tall, about 6'2", have long blonde hair, a kind of silvery-gold, have these really blue eyes, His skin is really pale and he is really great at archery and…" Here he was cut off by Remus who just had to laugh at Elladír's sappy face.

Elladír frowned and opened his eyes to look at his surrogate godfather. Suddenly a devious thought appeared in his head.  
Remus stopped laughing very quickly because he suddenly got his face sprayed by water, courtesy of Elladír's foot.

He quickly wiped his face of the water before he looked up at Elladír who sat on the floor with an innocent face.  
"Why You!" Remus said before he smirked, "You just wait. You will get your payback, trust me."

Elladír was suddenly very nervous.

* * *

After Remus had cleaned up himself and had dressed in the leggings and the tunic that had been offered to him, Elladír took him for a tour around the city.  
There were many elves who stared at them as the two of them walked by, and all of them were gossiping about who the new visitor was.

Elladír rolled his eyes at a few of the suggestions.  
"It seems my friend," he whispered to Remus, "That you are both the king of the land where I grew up, and a merchant friend of mine. Which are you?"

Remus laughed at this and looked back at the elves who tried to look like they were not eavesdropping at them.  
"No King and no Merchant I am, but your teacher, friend and godfather. As with his passing, our lovable mutt appointed me as your guardian."

Elladír lowered his head as he remembered the reason why he was in Middle-Earth at all.  
But he didn't have much time to brood over it as a small black blur ran past his legs and straight into Remus'.  
A second later a small elfling came running after. Elladír captured him quick before he ran into the older elf.

"Take it easy little one, why such a hurry?" Elladír asked the elfling.  
Big blue eyes stared up at him, "I must find my puppy. He ran 'way again!" said the small child.  
Remus smiled and held up the puppy he had captured, "This one?"

The small child's face lit up, "Fank you! Fank you!" he cried, "He is such a bad puppy, 'ways running 'way or up to mischeff!"  
Elladír frowned as he mouthed the word '_Mischeff?_' to Remus. "Mischief" whispered Remus back. Elladír nodded his understanding.

Turning his attention back to the elfling, Elladír hosted the child up into his arms.  
"I think it's best if we take you and your friend back to you _naneth_ now, just to make sure that neither of you run away again" he said to the child. "By the way, what is your name?"

The child smiled at him, "My name is _Eledhíon Lenwëíon_. What is yours?"  
Elladír smiled yet again; "My name is Elladír Elanoríon, little one"

The eyes of the elfling went wide. "You are the pwince!" he gasped.  
Elladír nodded, "Yes that I am. But how about we keep that our little secret, eh?"

Eledhíon nodded excitedly, "Our secret. I pwomise!"

**_TBC_**

* * *

_Naneth_ - Mother  
_Eledhíon_ - Son of the Stars  
_Lenwëíon_ - Son of Lenwë (remember the guard in part II, chapter seven?)

* * *

This chapter should have been posted yesterday (20/5), but didn't want to accept my document.  
I also know it has been a long time since I posted, since I've had a writers block. And too many tests thanks to my teachers (but I got highest grade at one of them! Just had to brag.)

**My Reviewers!  
**  
horntail07  
JuMiKu (**I confess, I had been writing late again, my fault, I know**)  
Cynthia1850  
Yami no Hikari-Chan (**munch on cookie I was writing late again, and my brain (and computor) said it was spelled -ens instead of -ence**)  
Sweet-single  
SwiftShadow  
Talchy (**I try!**)  
FrozenDream  
Olaf74  
Twin Tails Speed  
MagicallyInclined


	6. Laerwen

_The Ranger, Calenglîn IV  
Chapter Six: Laerwen_

* * *

Elladír smiled down at the small elfling as they walked across the city. "So Eledhíon, how old are you?" Elladír asked the child.  
The elfling crunched up his face in thought, all while counting on his fingers. "I'm seventeen!" Eledhíon said after awhile, face beaming.

Elladír raised his eyebrows, "Then you are older than I am" he said in surprise.  
Small eyes widened, as they looked into his. "Really?" Eledhíon asked, shocked "But you are bigger then me!"  
Elladír nodded, "But unlike me, you are an elf, while I am _peredhel_. My body grows and matures faster then yours. That's why I am larger than you." He said.

Eledhíon frowned cutely, "_Peredhel_?" he asked confused. Elladír smiled, "My mother was an elf, but my father was human".  
"A wizard" cut Remus in, not wanting Elladír to forget the heritage from his father.  
Elladír smiled at him, knowing what Remus was thinking.  
Eledhíon looked between the two of them, "Oh" he said.

They were silent for a few minutes, until Elladír broke the silence by singing softly.

"_Je sais qu'un jour notre amour  
__guidera nos pas, toujours  
__si toi, tu es près de moi _"

Eledhíon tugged on the collar of Elladír's tunic, "What language is that? I have never heard it before!" he said in wonder.  
The prince smiled down at the child in his arms, "It was French" he said, "It's one of the languages from where I lived before".

But before the elfling could ask anything more, a yell cut through the air.

"**_ELEDHÍON LENWËÍON!!!_**"

Elladír, Remus and said elfling looked up to see a very angry elleth march towards them.  
Elladír let the elfling get down onto the ground as the elleth came closer.

"_Agorech am man theled?_" Was the first thing she said to Eledhíon as she reached them.  
"Do you know how worried I was when you just ran off!?"

Eledhíon looked at the ground, arms around the puppy. "I'm sorry _nana_, but Paddy ran 'way again." He said.  
'Nana' sighed, "We must do something about that tithen pen" she said before turning towards Elladír and Remus.  
"I'm very sorry if my son has been too much trouble to you. Thank you for taking him back home." She said, curtsying, "May I have your names, my lords?"

The prince and the werewolf smiled at her, "I am Remus Lupin, and I assure you that it was no trouble for us" Remus said.  
Elladír smiled at her also, "I am Elladír Elanoríon, no thanks is needed _Hiril nín_" he said.

'Nana's eyes widened in shock. "_Ernil nín_!" she exclaimed, "Forgive me! I did not recognize you!" she said curtsying again.  
Elladír held up a hand to stop her, "Nay," he said quickly "Do not apologize. It's not needed. I do not want people to remember me as the prince, just as Elladír".

"Is there anything I can do for you, to thank you for bringing my son home?" she asked.  
Elladír smiled, "Yes," he said, "You can tell us your name".

'Nana' smiled at them, "Of course. I am Laerwen, Lenwë's wife".

**_TBC

* * *

_**

_Peredhel -_ Halfelf  
_Eledhíon/ Lenwëíon -_ Son of the stars/ Son of Lenwë  
_Agorech am man theled? -_ Why did you do that?  
_Nana -_ Mom/Mum/Mummy  
_Hiril nín_ - My Lady  
_Ernil nín_ - My Prince  
_Laerwen -_ SongMaiden (Laer - Song /Wen - Maiden)

_Je sais qu'un jour notre amour/ guidera nos pas, toujours/ si toi, tu es près de moi -_ french version of "Love will find a way" (The Lion King 2)

* * *

Yeah, I know, long time no see. Busy times and much sleeping now as summer hols is here!  
But I guess that's my fault when I get up at 5:30 a.m on school days.

**My reviwers!**

JuMiKu  
FrozenDream  
LadyoftheDrow

_Do anybody read this anymore?!_


	7. IMPORTANT

_August 19th 2007_

* * *

Hello all! 

As some of you may have noticed, I haven't updated for awhile.  
this is because I don't have any ideas for new chapters (The HORROR!!).  
But I have a small part of chapter three of "Celebêl" done, but none for "The Ranger".

Please leave a review where you write down what you want to happen.  
Both for "The Ranger" and for "Celebêl" if possible.

School is starting tomorrow and I will not have much time to write (I start 10th grade now).

Thanks & Sorry!

//J.D


	8. Moving back to Imladris

**_The Ranger, Calenglîn IV  
Chapter Seven: Moving back to Imladris_**

* * *

Elladír sat up in his bed as he awoke from the noise outside his window.  
Or rather, the hole in his wall that was supposed to be a window.  
He blinked blearily against the pale sunlight that shone into his rooms. What was going on?

Clad in only a pair of leggings and an undershirt, he staggered into the hallway and onto a balcony.  
Confused, he looked over the mess in the courtyard. To his sleep laden eyes it looked like a caravan of wagons packed with chests and trunks. All around ran handmaidens and servants, many which Elladír recognized as his cousin Arwen's.  
Elladír also recognized some of the trunks that belonged to Arwen.

Even more confused, he returned inside.

Half an hour later, Elladír was dressed and presentable for the world.  
After a quick breakfast, he went to search for his cousin to get some explanations.  
It took him another half an hour to actually _find_ her but when he did, her answers filled him with anger.

"Wait, wait, wait! Alright, you are going back to Imladris, that I can accept. But that you believe that you can travel back with only three guards? Forget that!" Elladír said angrily.  
Arwen's eye twitched angrily, but before she could snap him an angry comment, Elladír kneeled before the chair she sat on.

Elladír sighed, "Arwen," he said softly "don't you understand? I've lost too many people that I care for to lose you too. _Ada_, _Nana_, Sirius, the list goes on. The orc sightings have been too many for my personal comfort. I really don't want you to put yourself in such a risk, not after what happened to aunt Celebrían".

Elladír held up his hand to stop Arwen as she opened her mouth again, "No, I know you can take care of yourself, but I'm still worried. I know that no amounts of arguments will make you change your mind, so let me say this. If you are going to be stubborn and not take more than three guards, then let me go with you".

Arwen frowned, "But... what about _nanitta_? And _At'ada_?"

Elladír smiled at her, "They will survive without me for a little while. It's not like I won't come back, is it?"

**TBC**

* * *

Here, a very long expected chapter. You can thank my baby-brother for this.  
We were playing "_Lord of the Rings: Battle of Middle-Earth II_" and he kept attacking my elves with his bloody orcs all the time. And he killed my Arwen! No matter how much "Elladír" tried to defend her, she still died.

So, this chapter is for my baby-brother :)

**Reviewers:**

SwiftShadow  
FrozenDream  
Zela3 **(Elleth: She-elf. Don't worry, Legolas will be back soon)**  
Blades of Silver  
JuMiKu **(Enough details? Ick, I'm sick of details!)**  
The Dark Flame  
beauty0102  
knoteach (**-smile- thanks)**  
Twin Tails Speed  
Rokkis **(-grin- Don't get ahead of me!)**  
Laesk 


	9. FAREWELL

12 August 2008

Dear Readers.

I, JessicaDupont, am sad to tell you all that "The Ranger, Calenglîn" series will not be continued.  
This is because I have gone back and have read the story through from start to end.  
And I have come to the conclusion that the story SUCKS.

The stories will be going through a re-writing and I am not sure when I will start posting the story again.  
The old version will still be on for reading, but I will not be updating it.  
I have found too many loose threads in the story together with plotlines that don't lead anywhere.

I will also combine the ideas I had BEFORE I actually started to write the story and the ideas I got while I was writing it.  
I think I once mentioned a few ideas I had, but never used.  
These will now be used and I hope that the story will be better that it already is.

I am hoping that you all will be waiting for me when I return.

Yours,  
JessicaDupont


End file.
